Hijo de la noche
by Growthiest
Summary: Lord Voldemort se encuentra con un chico en su despacho, sin saber cómo entró y ganando la curiosidad del mago oscuro decide aceptar la lealtad del muchacho sin darse cuenta que tal vez aceptó más que eso.
1. Un desconocido a las 3:00 AM

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated T (13) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

"pensamientos"

* * *

 **Un desconocido a las 3:00 A.M.**

* * *

Se colocó la capa con los hechizos correspondientes, los cuales había preparado varias noches atrás, estaba totalmente listo para realizar su movimiento, era ahora o nunca y el no dejaría pasar esta oportunidad, no cuando las cosas ya eran lo suficientemente difícil para quedarse sin hacer nada.

Con un suspiro de cansancio y cierta ansiedad el chico atravesó las sombras con total seguridad, pues había estado practicando arduamente y ahora tenía ese pequeño truco aprendido de memoria.

A pesar de la práctica tardo un poco en encontrar a la persona que buscaba, sus manos se retorcían en disgusto pues a esta hora ya debería estar en su cama, al parecer la búsqueda había tomado más tiempo de lo que esperaba, sin embargo podía admitir que su persistencia era de admirar, no cualquier día encontrabas al mago oscuro más poderoso y seguías con la esperanza de poder dormir un poco ante tal noche ajetreada.

Sin pensarlo dos veces se materializo en una esquina especialmente oscura y espero, el hombre parecía ocupado y si su memoria no le fallaba, las personas ocupadas solían molestarse cuando una tercera persona les interrumpía. El mago oscuro se encontraba sentado detrás de un escritorio elegante mirando papeles y escribiendo en ellos con euforia apenas contenida… ¿O era enojo? El no podía entenderle del todo, y aunque eso le frustraba, no solía poner mucha atención en esos detalles.

Después de algunos minutos de espera, se removió en su lugar, sintiendo la ansiedad crecer con lentitud, como una marea que se apodera lentamente de la playa. El hombre miró en su dirección y a pesar de saber que el mago no podía mirarlo, desvió los ojos mientras sentía la pesada mirada, tal vez era momento de entrar en acción.

Caminó con confianza y lentitud hacia la luz, sabía que el otro no lo reconocería, no debía hacerlo, no ahora y si era posible nunca debía suceder. El chico se puso de pie frente al escritorio mientras el mago sacaba su varita y le apuntaba con ferocidad y antes de poder decir algo, el mago oscuro lanzo una maldición dolorosa, el chico la esquivo con rapidez, mientras miraba al contrario con nerviosismo, tal vez no era una buena idea aparecer así.

— ¿Quién eres y como entraste?—hablo el mago, con voz seseante y aterradora

El chico miro a su alrededor mientras trataba de relajarse un poco, "Accio, Aguamenti, Alohomora" recito en sus pensamientos, luego frunció el seño al notar algo totalmente desagradable— ese pergamino tiene una mancha—el mago frente a él le miro con confusión un momento, antes de mirarlo con enojo renovado.

— ¿Quién eres, y cómo entraste? Responde—El mago oscuro lanzo otra maldición, la cual el chico esquivo por poco, alejándose del mago unos centímetros.

"Amato animo animato animagus" recitó —Soy una sombra, y vengo a ofrecerte mi lealtad—Casi gritó, temeroso de que el otro lanzara otro hechizo.

Un trueno resonó a la distancia anunciando la lluvia que nunca llegaría esa noche, el mago oscuro bajo la varita con sorpresa, antes de subirla de nuevo, no podía confiar en nadie, y menos en alguien que aparecía en su habitación como si nada, ignorando todas las salas y protecciones que tenía su vivienda.—¿Porqué debería creerte?

—Porque estoy diciendo la verdad…podrías limpiar el pergamino, no deja concentrarme en lo que estoy diciendo.

Con un gruñido inconforme y molesto, pero con cierta curiosidad el mago desapareció el pergamino con un movimiento de varita.

—Y porqué debería aceptar tu lealtad ¿Qué tienes para ofrecer?

—Como habrás notado, puedo ser un excelente espía, tengo total acceso a Hogwarts.

— ¿Que te hace pensar que no tengo espías en el colegio? Además ¿cuántos años tienes, 12?

El chico frunció el seño, aunque el mago frente a él no podía apreciarlo—tengo 15, y eso no debería importarte

—Eres…bastante bajo…y debería, es a mí a quien quieres seguir—replicó

—No quiero seguirte—el chico se dio media vuelta con brusquedad, al parecer bastante molesto—mañana en la noche, una redada en casa de los Malfoy

—Porqué debería creerte?

"anapneo, Annihilare, aparecium"—Has lo que quieras—y luego el chico desapareció en las sombras.

* * *

Esta historia ya está terminada, es una corta historia que escribí hace unas semanas y espero sea de su agrado. Cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida y tomada en cuenta y los Review son gratamente recibidos.  
Que tengan un buen día tarde o noche mis pequeños lectores.


	2. Aclamando por atención

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated T (13) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

"pensamientos"

* * *

 **Aclamando por atención**

* * *

Si había alguien que había llamado la atención del señor de las tinieblas, ese podría ser perfectamente el chico extraño que le había visitado la noche anterior, decía ser una sombra, sin embargo esos seres no existían, eran un mito y cuentos para asustar a los niños que no querían dormir temprano.

Sin embargo ahí estaba este chico, que había entrado sin activar alguna alarma en su mansión, sin usar puertas o ventanas y esto le ponía furioso, sin embargo había logrado llamar su atención, pues hace solo minutos el patriarca de la familia Malfoy había corroborado lo dicho por el mocoso.

Había una redada en casa de los Malfoy, afortunadamente el le había pasado tal información esa misma mañana. Sin embargo había algo más a tratar, sus otros informantes no habían traído tales noticias a pesar de dar la orden investigar al respecto. Y un pequeño niño de 12 años…no, 15 años, sabía más sobre el asunto que informantes adultos.

El bien podría castigarlos por ello.

Fue tres días después cuando el chico había aparecido nuevamente, esta vez en su habitación personal, no sabía de dónde había salido, sin embargo estaba a un lado de su cama cuando despertó.

— ¿Debería estar durmiendo sabes?—se quejo el chico.

Esta vez, con un gruñido pero haciendo un esfuerzo monumental para no tomar su varita, el señor oscuro se sentó en la cama—deberías dejarme dormir y no espiarme mientras duermo…o despertarme tan tarde.

—En realidad es temprano, son las 4 de la mañana…

—Y a quién le importa—el mago oscuro se llevo una mano al rostro, molesto por el pequeño intruso que estaba en su habitación— ¿No deberías estar durmiendo?

—No podía dormir, escuché algo más también—esto capto la atención del mayor—Hay una campaña secreta del ministerio para sacar a Dumbledore del colegio.

— ¿Y ahora estas dentro del ministerio también?

El chico rio un poco—Eso es ridículo, apenas tengo 15, y los del ministerio son unos aburridos, siempre tratan de hacerse importantes, pero apenas hacen nada y…

—Espera ¿Has entrado al ministerio?

—Claro que sí, y está este nuevo profesor, no me gusta cómo me mira y se parece a un sapo—el mago oscuro rio en voz baja—le dijo al ministro que Dumbledore está tratando de hacer un ejército con los alumnos del colegio, eso es estúpido, pero el ministro lo cree y…

—Y esto debería importarme porque…

El chico le miro en silencio, o al menos esos suponía el mayor— Porque eres invisible, puedes desprestigiar al director, eso hará que pierda poder político en el ministerio.

—o puedo operar bajo sus narices todo el tiempo, atacar y vencer

—o perder

—yo no pierdo

—si lo haces—el chico sonó acusador, era difícil decirlo con la capa que lo cubría totalmente, pero el Lord oscuro estaba bastante seguro que era un tono acusador, posiblemente debería preguntarle que hechizo usaba para oscurecer y esconder el rostro.

—Y Malfoy debería de poner una demanda contra el director, es un buen momento para hacerlo.

—No tienen pruebas que fue él quien mando la redada a la mansión Malfoy.

—Oh, pero yo sí—mencionó mientras buscaba algo entre sus túnicas—los escuché la otra noche, en los pasillos. Estaba hablando con tu otro espía—El señor de las tinieblas se puso tenso, luego el chico le tendió un vial con una extraña sustancia blanca con tonalidades azul claro, ésta irradiaba un poco de luz y parecía un poco brumosa dentro del vial.

—Las pruebas que necesitas—mencionó sin mucha ceremonia.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —pregunto el mago de más edad, mientras el chico miraba hacia otra parte de la habitación. Luego miraba un reloj en su muñeca con rapidez.

—Tengo que irme. Si tengo noticias te las daré cuanto antes

El chico camino hacia una esquina oscura y desapareció entre la oscuridad.

* * *

Creo que ésto va algo rápido, pero es una historia corta, con capítulos cortos y con solo 14 capítulos...aunque posiblemente suene a excusa :)

Que tengan un lindo día, tarde o noche mis pequeños lectores


	3. Una sombra

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated T (13) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Una sombra**

* * *

Lord Voldemort había estado fuera todo el día y gran parte de la tarde, sentía una terrible molestia con sus mortífagos, sin embargo era consciente que solo se podía castigar por tiempo limitado a alguien.

Prendió algunas velas y entró a su despacho, cuando se dio cuenta que algo no andaba bien, las luces en la mitad de la habitación no encendían, además de escuchar un murmullo apenas audible.

Se acerco con cierta incertidumbre hacia la parte oscura.

"Lapifors, Legerements, Levicorpus, Liberacorpus" ¿Hechizos? Se acerco un poco más cuando pudo observar un lugar especialmente oscuro— ¿Chico?—mencionó, dándose cuenta que no conocía el nombre del niño, a pesar que éste le visitaba ya varias veces por semana, siempre como un reloj, a las 4 de la mañana. A excepción de la primera noche.

El murmullo se detuvo por unos segundos, antes de seguir "Locomotor, locomotor mortis, locomotor wibbly, lumus, lumus máxima"

—Hey chico, ¿todo bien?—inmediatamente quiso abofetearse, obviamente nada estaba bien, además que él no era bueno ayudando a alguien más a sentirse mejor…Negó con la cabeza, no podía enfocarse en sí mismo por el momento, no cuando el chico seguía murmurando hechizos una y otra vez. Pero ¿Qué podía hacer él? No tenía experiencia con niños. Sin pensarlo mucho se dirigió hacia la chimenea más cercana.

—Narcissa, necesito que Lucius venga a mi oficina ya…¿Salió?— Resistió el impulso de golpear el piso, pues esa simple acción podría asustar al chico en la otra habitación si llegaba a escucharlo—Narcissa, ¿Podrías venir a mi oficina en este momento?

Luego se hizo a un lado, para que la mujer pudiese entrar con mayor facilidad por la chimenea.

— ¿Sucede algo mi lord?—Preguntó la mujer con voz suave y melodiosa. El mago oscuro se rasco un poco la cabeza en nerviosismo y en un acto mundano, sin saber con exactitud cómo explicarle a la mujer lo que sucedía.

—Narcissa, tu…tienes experiencia con niños ¿cierto?—La mujer le miro con confusión en su rostro, antes de asentir con lentitud—Sígueme…—ambos caminaron fuera de la habitación donde se encontraban, directo al despacho de lord Voldemort.

Entraron en una habitación con poca iluminación, cuando Narcissa contuvo un jadeo. "Silencio, skurge, slugulus eructo, snufflifors, sonorus"—yo…no tengo idea de cómo calmarlo—susurró con cierta vergüenza el mago oscuro mientras la mujer se acercaba con lentitud.

— ¿Pequeño?—preguntó con voz agradable, el murmullo se detuvo un momento antes de seguir "steleus, tarantallera, tergeo"—Escucha pequeño, todo está bien—la mano de la mujer se acerco al chico, que ahora se mecía de un lado a otro—todo está bien—repitió tocando un poco el brazo del chico, tratando de no ser demasiado invasiva con su trato.

Los murmullos cesaron, el chico miro a la mujer por un breve momento antes de desviar la mirada, sujetó sus brazos en sus piernas con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero para alivio de ambos adultos el muchacho no siguió murmurando. Los dos magos mayores agradecieron al destino por el pequeño avance—Todo está bien pequeño.

El chico no se movió por un momento, la mujer deseaba poder ver su rostro, sin embargo el chico conservaba la capa oscura, con algún hechizo para cubrir su rostro entre las sombras.

— ¿Está todo bien?—El chico asintió lentamente— ¿Necesitas algo? ¿Un poco de chocolate calienta tal vez…?—El chico miro hacia el suelo, sin responder a la mujer—Creo que algo de chocolate ayudará mi Lord, creo que podemos ir a las cocinas—respondió al hombre detrás de ella, arriesgándose a hablarle con familiaridad al mago, puesto que suponía que el chico aceptaría mejor ese trato entre los adultos, el contrario salió de la habitación sin mayor ceremonia para llamar a un elfo domestico, pues no quería asustar al chico.

— ¿Quieres venir conmigo?—pregunto con amabilidad Narcissa, el muchacho se encogió un poco—Vamos, no pasará nada malo, todo está bien, nadie te hará daño aquí…sabes, el Lord se veía un poco preocupado, no es común verlo así.

El chico la miró, o eso parecía pues solo podía ver oscuridad dentro de la capa del niño.

Minutos después ambos salían de la habitación, caminando tranquilamente por los pasillos, cuando llegaron a las cocinas encontraron una mesa grande, con tres tazas en ella, la mujer se acerco a la mesa llevando al chico con ella. Se sentaron en silencio mientras el muchacho daba un sorbo a su vaso lleno de leche con chocolate. Cuando todos estaban tranquilos. La mujer rompió el silencio— ¿Está todo bien, cariño?—el muchacho asintió lentamente.

—Me podrías decir cómo te llamas—el chico se removió incómodo por un momento—está bien si no me quieres decir tu nombre pequeño.

—No soy pequeño—el chico respondió ante el asombro de la mujer, pues no esperaba que el contrario respondiese.

— ¿Cuántos años tienes?

El chico suspiró—Tengo 15, no soy un niño—mencionó con molestia.

Narcissa miró al mago oscuros en una señal que ella esperase fuese de alarma, sin embargo no dijo nada al respecto.

El chico suspiro con cierta molestia, mientras se levantaba la manga de uno de sus brazos, apreciándose claramente un reloj, el chico se puso tenso de inmediato—rayos!—exclamó asustando a los dos adultos en la habitación—no puedo quedarme más tiempo—el chico bajo del banquillo en donde estaba sentado y corrió hacia fuera de la habitación, Narcissa le había seguido, pero regresó al no poder encontrarlo, una mirada confusa en su rostro. El mago oscuro suspiró mientras se llevaba una mano al rostro, cansado del día tan pesado que había tenido, y parecía que no terminaría pronto.

—Mi Lord… ¿Quién era ese chico?

—No lo sé—ante la expresión de la bruja, decidió continuar—Llego hace un par de meses, no sé cómo entra a la mansión, o como ignora las salas de seguridad, el…es un…espía—explicó sin saber exactamente qué decir—trae información valiosa que mis otros contactos no tienen, él fue quien menciono la redada en tu mansión, con regularidad viene, trae información y se va, no sé cómo se llama, ni conozco su rostro…—luego negó con la cabeza—se llama así mismo una sombra.

Narcissa negó con la cabeza, una mueca triste en ella ante tales circunstancias desafortunadas—En tiempos antiguos mi Lord, se decía que una sombra era un remanente de magia, una mancha que no se quitaba…seguramente si a alguna mansión ancestral le fuese quitada toda su magia, quedaría lo que se conoce una sombra de la magia original, una mancha, que está ahí pero no tiene utilidad…a base de ello, aparecieron historias…historias de magos que de alguna forma morían convirtiéndose en sombras, no se conoce mucho de ellos y siempre se ha considerado un mito. Que el niño se refiera a si mismo así, solo lo hace un poco espeluznante. No significa que el niño lo sea.


	4. Día veraniego

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated T (13) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

"pensamientos"

* * *

 **Día veraniego**

* * *

Fue tres meses después que el chico apareció en su despacho, curiosamente de día y estaba sentado en el escritorio donde regularmente él se sentaba, escribiendo furiosamente en un pergamino. Voldemort se acerco con cierta cautela, mientras el chico parecía no prestarle atención. Estuvieron así por quince minutos aproximados cuando el chico termino de escribir y levantó la vista, el señor oscuro no podía estar seguro, pero podría apostar a que el chico estaba sorprendido—¿Cuánto llevas ahí?—"bueno, eso lo corrobora"

—Como quince minutos—el chico ladeo un poco la cabeza—pudiste decirme, a veces me meto tanto en el trabajo que no presto atención a mí alrededor.

—Lo considerare…te veías bastante absorto, puedo preguntar ¿qué haces?

—Oh, esto—el chico miro el pergamino antes de mirar al mago por un breve momento—Es un ritual para evitar que me salgan cuernos y cola de león.

— ¿Qué? Estás bromeando ¿cierto?

—No, no bromearía con algo tan importante como esto, ¿Quieres verlo?

El Lord miro como el chico le tendía el pergamino, su postura tan abierta…parecía relajado, el casi sonríe cuando tomó el pergamino entre sus manos, un chico de quince años relajado frente a un Lord oscuro, ni siquiera sus más allegados mortífagos eran capaces de tal proeza.

A pesar de sus dudas anteriores, el pergamino estaba pulcramente trazado, ni una sola mancha en la totalidad del mismo, y el ritual, a pesar de ser lo más loco…y absurdo que había escuchado en toda su vida, tenía sentido —¿Porqué colocaste la runa de Odín en el ritual? Las cosas no suelen resultar como uno espera cuando se coloca esta runa

—Oh, eso es porque eso refleja lo que soy; una sombra—explicó—junto a la runa Sowellu.

— ¿La runa Sowellu? ¿No crees que es algo pretencioso?

Y la conversación se extendió por largos segundos, que se convirtieron minutos y luego horas. Cuando el Lord miró por la ventana, detrás del chico, notó que había oscurecido. El chico siguió su mirada—supongo que tengo que irme—mencionó en un murmullo.

— ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? Puedes irte después—Comentó tranquilamente, dudando que el chico aceptara, pues siempre se iba tan rápido como venía…con éste día como excepción.

— ¿Puedo?—la voz del chico sonaba emocionada.

—Claro que puedes…aunque dudo que puedas comer con esa túnica—Podía albergar cierta esperanza en conocer el rostro del chico por fin.

—Oh, no es problema, el otro día estaba en el mundo muggle, buscando algo que hacer, para escapar del colegio porque estos chicos estaban siendo insoportables y encontré esta cafetería…

Y Lord Voldemort pasó la siguiente hora escuchando como el chico había estado pasando el tiempo en una cafetería muggle, tratando de escapar de algunos chicos de Ravenclaw, porque estaban siendo en cierta forma insoportables.

* * *

Creo que nuestro Lord Oscuro tiene mucha paciencia jajaja


	5. Pensamientos de un espía

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated T (13) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

"pensamientos"

* * *

 **Pensamientos de un espía**

* * *

—Dumbledore ha estado actuando de forma sospechosa, creo que la presión del ministerio ha sido un tanto insoportable para él. Los miembros de la orden están nerviosos, piensan que su líder ha perdido el camino.

El Lord oscuro se recostó en su silla, mientras pensaba — ¿Y Harry Potter?

—Todos piensan que él no es el niño de la profecía, incluso algunos han llegado a considerarlo…lento.

El lord suspiró — ¿Y tú qué piensas, Severus? El chico está en tu casa, deberías tener una impresión más cercana

Las facciones del mortífago se mostraron cansadas por un momento— No sé qué es lo que sucede con el chico, Dumbledore se ha negado a realizar exámenes más exhaustivos y al ser el guardián mágico del chico Madame Pomfrey tiene las manos atadas. Por el momento la casa de Slytherin se ha unido para mantenerlo a salvo, pero esto resulta un tanto imposible, el chico es bastante escurridizo. Al parecer ha hecho amistad con una chica en Ravenclaw, supongo que ambos son bastante parecidos.

— ¿Cuál es tu opinión sobre ser el chico de la profecía?—cambio la pregunta

El maestro de pociones mantuvo el silencio por unos segundos —Yo…tengo mis dudas, por un lado el chico parece bastante inteligente, tiene excelentes calificaciones, seguido de cerca por una chica de Gryffindor y el chico Malfoy de mi casa…sin embargo—en este momento el profesor dudo por un momento, sin saber exactamente como continuar—El chico es torpe y distraído, falta a todas las clases y no es común verlo en el colegio. En segundo año se abrió un club de duelo…y el chico fue terriblemente humillado por un alumno de Gryffindor.

—Ya…veo…—dijo el mago oscuro pensativo.

* * *

Segundo capitulo por hoy...para compensar que estén un poco pequeños, creo que esto se pondrá un poco oscuro a partir de ahora...están advertidos :)


	6. Ojo hacia el pasado

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

"pensamientos"

 **Canción recomendada:** Dark Piano - Pain (Original Composition) de Lukas King; pueden encontrarla así por medio de la plataforma de youtube.

* * *

 **Ojo hacia el pasado**

* * *

Dejo caer una gota de sangre en el circulo de sal, la noche apenas empezaba y el sentía que la carga era demasiada, sentía algún tipo de odio corroerlo lentamente…tantos años soportando la situación para que la gente que buscaba su confianza le traicionara, había empezado con un detalle, luego otro y otro más, luego empezaron a ser más obvios…sabía que era despistado pero también sabía que no era tonto o un troll sin importar cuantas personas pensaran lo contrario, sin embargo aquí se sentía seguro y nadie podía tratarlo de tal forma, Hogwarts no dejaba que lo hicieran, aunque de una forma desconocida para él lo hicieron.

Primero fue un pequeño hechizo de compulsión, algo sencillo como hablar con cierto tipo de personas, luego otro y cuando se dieron cuenta que no funcionaba, trataron de envenenarlo con la comida, fue en ese instante que él dejo de asistir al comedor. Al menos los elfos domésticos eran bastante amables.

Luego estaban ellos…

Cuando la tercera gota cayó, la luz etérea ilumino el claro donde se encontraba, para opacarse repentinamente volviéndose del color de la noche, el chico entro en el círculo trazado, la luz negra e infinita bañándolo con caricias suaves y tranquilas. La oscuridad le daba la bienvenida, instándolo a terminar el ritual que había empezado. El sabía que era una trampa con caricias suaves, y a pesar de ello continúo…era eso o quedarse donde estaba, sufriendo la interminable tortura que era su día a día.

Un gruñido salvaje le trajo a la realidad y recordó que seguía en el bosque, tal vez era la sombra que había puesto su atención en él, solo esperaba que fuese poderosa. Los sonidos de otros animales desaparecieron de repente. El chico sabía que el momento se acercaba.

Las lágrimas inundaron sus ojos por un momento, recordándose que no le esperaba nada, no tenía nada que perder, su casa, su hogar…le había traicionado. El no era alguien deseado en el mundo, entonces ¿Por qué seguir?

La bestia entro en el claro, una sombra enorme con ojos del color del fuego fijo su mirada en él, y la oscuridad que antes le acariciaba le sujeto con fuerza impidiendo su posible escape, el niño no trato de liberarse, sabiendo lo que sucedería después, esperándolo.

El libro que describía los pasos para convertirse en una sombra, mencionaba que debían estar conscientes en todo momento del sacrificio pues ahí solo podían especular, sin embargo el lo entendió a la primera, no había sacrificio suficientemente bueno para aquella bestia que uno mismo "morir, para renacer" decía el texto. Y aunque se podía confundir debido al contexto era tan claro como el agua, y él no tenía miedo de la muerte, no cuando llegó a ansiarla demasiado, no cuando la buscó cuando era más joven. ¿Por qué iba a ser diferente ahora?

El solo cerró los ojos, dispuesto a ser el sacrificio que la oscuridad tanto anhelaba.

La luna se volvió negra esa noche con un aro de fuego contorneándola con delicadeza, el nacimiento de una sombra había sucedido.


	7. Caricias que lastiman

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

"pensamientos"

* * *

 **Caricias que lastiman**

* * *

— ¡Tom!, ¡Tom!

El señor de las tinieblas estaba frente al círculo interno, los miembros más importantes de sus mortífagos. Los cuales miraron al chico con una mezcla de pánico, molestia e instintos asesinos. Algunos incluso levantaron las varitas contra el chico.

La mirada del mago más poderoso en la habitación era una mezcla entre asombro y molestia. En cierta parte sabía que no debía dejar al muchacho hablarle así, estando en privado podía dejarlo pasar, sin embargo aquí frente a todo su círculo interno, dejar que un chico le llamase por su nombre; cuando ni ellos mismos lo conocían…incluso, ¿como el niño lo sabía?...Esto era una ofensa, y una muy grave, los mortífagos que tenían la varita levantada titubearon ante su desconcierto.

Por un momento no supo qué hacer, luego su mano se levantó temblorosa hacia el chico, la varita apuntándole ya con una maldición saliendo de sus labios—Crucio—Luego los gritos del chico se escucharon por todo el salón e inmediatamente se arrepintió de lo que había sucedido.

En cámara lenta uno de los mortífagos se acerco al joven, levantándolo con cierta dificultad y sacándolo de la habitación, posiblemente sería Narscisa, pensó con cierta consternación pues ella era la única en conocer la existencia del chico.

Unos momentos después de que ambos salieron, el mortífago entró nuevamente y con pasos titubeantes se arrodillo en el suelo.

—Mi Lord—La voz femenina inundo la sala—Se me acaba de informar que un grupo de varios aurores y la orden del fénix irrumpirán en la mansión, se me ha informado evacuar de inmediato, no tenemos mucho tiempo—Dijo con la mayor tranquilidad posible, aunque una nota de pánico se podría escuchar en su voz.

—La reunión ha terminado—declaro con prontitud, pues no estaban preparados para pelear en esos momentos y con seguridad ellos perderían el encuentro.

Cuando la mayoría se fue, Lord Voldemort se acerco al mortífago que se había llevado al chico— ¿Dónde está?—trato de sonar demandante, sin embargo no pudo evitar que cierta preocupación se filtrara en su voz.

—Lo siento mi Lord—susurró la mujer—el chico se escapó en cuanto me dio el mensaje, fue…imposible detenerlo.

El hombre mayor maldijo su suerte ¿Porqué el chico tenía que entrar así? ¿Por qué tenía que llamarlo por ese estúpido nombre? ¿Y qué demonios iba a suceder ahora? No es como si fuese posible encontrarlo, pues el niño nunca revelaba nada sobre su persona, y lo poco que sabía del chico era que estudiaba en Hogwarts…ni siquiera sabía la casa del chico. Sacudió la cabeza mientras se decía que había cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparse de un chico de quince años.

Pero cuando lentamente llegaba el fin del año escolar sin saber nada del mocoso, estaba bastante preocupado, preocupación que trasmitía por medio de la ira y el rencor.

¿Cómo era posible que alguien se metiera así en su vida? Ni siquiera él sabía que tan hondo llego el chico en su vida cotidiana. Pues cuando llegaban ciertos días, esperaba ver al muchacho sentado en su escritorio, haciendo algún tipo de tarea, o escuchar sus largas pláticas sobre cosas aparentemente sin sentido.

Ahora el silencio en su nuevo despacho era ensordecedor.

Sin embargo un día las notas empezaron a aparecer.

"sé donde está la orden del fénix, pero un encantamiento fidelio la esconde"

"¿Severus Snape es leal a ti o a Dumbledore?"

"Belatrix no debería aterrorizar aldeas mágicas cuando tiene tiempo libre, podrían capturarla"

"El ministerio está buscando alguna forma de despedir a Dumbledore, pero no saben cómo"

"La profesora Dolores Umbrigde terminó…."luego el pergamino tenía tinta y no podía leerse con claridad.

"ya no mandaré notas, estoy de vacaciones"

Cuando la última llegó, sintió que la única conexión con el chico se había ido, por lo menos por algunos meses, y por alguna razón que él no podía explicar, su preocupación aumento de nivel ante esta información.

* * *

Solo puedo decir una cosa...no me maten :(


	8. Sombras color carmín

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Sombras color carmín**

* * *

Algo le despertó en medio de la noche, y ahora miraba su habitación con precaución, sin embargo no había nada fuera de lugar, y aún así…

Se levanto con cierta lentitud, varita en mano y alerta a cualquier movimiento, estaban en guerra, y no podía ser demasiado precavido. Hizo un encantamiento lumus, para iluminar la habitación pero este no funciono como debería, pues solo le iluminaba a él y el resto de la habitación estaba en penumbras.

— ¿Chico? —Pregunto con cierta esperanza que evito el sentimiento de vergüenza al no saber el nombre del muchacho.

Al parecer había sido algo bastante malo para decir puesto que las sombras parecieron cobrar vida, revoloteando por toda la habitación antes de concentrarse en un solo lugar y éste a la vez parecía tomar la forma de alguien pequeño que se levanto con premura de la esquina que estaba ocupando y corrió hacia la puerta.

Con reflejos rápidos mando un hechizo para bloquearla, pero el chico parecía esperarlo y de alguna forma inesperada desapareció por la puerta en un tumulto de sombras y extraño polvo negro que se desvaneció casi de inmediato.

Luego volvió a lanzar el hechizo para iluminar la habitación, notando todo perfectamente en su lugar. Sin embargo su ansiedad subió cuando en la esquina, donde estaba aquella sombra tomando aparentemente un descanso; estaba totalmente cubierta de rojo.

No había recibido otra visita. Y menos aún otra nota o algo que revelara que el chico estaba con vida. Su ansiedad se estaba volviendo ciertamente insoportable. Y ahora maldecía nuevamente el momento en que había hechizado al chico frente a su círculo interno. Y se sentía mucho peor al notar que el niño no había dejado su lealtad por él.


	9. Un ojo hacia el pasado II

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Un ojo al pasado II**

* * *

El dolor sentido fue indescriptible que no había podido cumplir su promesa de no gritar ante el ritual, sin embargo esto pareció haberle gustado a aquella bestia, así que no se preocupó tanto al respecto.

Y ahora…ahora se sentía diferente, miró su mano mientras notaba que era del color más oscuro jamás visto, luego su mirada se dirigió al cielo, anhelando algo de paz, pues su cuerpo dolía terriblemente. Aunque no era algo a lo que no estaba acostumbrado.

—Así que has tomado tu camino…las estrellas fueron ambiguas al respecto—Un centauro miró al chico…no, a la sombra que le regresaba la mirada—pero ahora son tan claras como esta noche—El muchacho solo vio al centauro mirar el cielo, concentrado en lo que las estrellas decían, sin prestar demasiada atención, pues los centauros tenían la costumbre de ser ambiguos. El no necesitaba eso, no ahora de todos modos.

— ¿Por qué son tan ambiguos?—optó por preguntar

—No lo somos, hablamos el lenguaje de las estrellas

—Pero las estrellas no son ambiguas, son ustedes…las estrellas siempre han sido claras para quien desee apreciarlas y escucharlas—El centauro le miro con cierta sorpresa, luego soltó una leve risa, aunque podía confundirse con un bufido.

—Eres una sombra extraña, pues no te ves consumido por la oscuridad, el odio y la desesperanza

El chico lo miro confundido— ¿Cómo sabes que no lo estoy?

El centauro frunció el seño—Ni si quiera sabes si lo estas—Sentencio

* * *

Días después, frente a un espejo completo en un baño de mujeres abandonado, pudo apreciar con claridad los cambios que había sufrido después del ritual. Por decir lo menos era…diferente…muy diferente, no solo sus manos, sino todo su cuerpo excluyendo la ropa era de un color tan oscuro que parecía un recorte de la realidad, parecía que si alguien lo tocaba, la oscuridad en su cuerpo se lo comería al instante.

Harry sonrió, al menos no tendría que preocuparse más por las personas a su alrededor. Podrían dañar su cuerpo humano, aquel que era real en este plano y que a pesar de sus esfuerzos no podría deshacer. Podrían astillarlo pero nunca romperlo, el era una sombra ahora. Su consciencia estaba presente y predominaba pero ahora no tenía alma; la sombra se había comido su alma.


	10. Canción de cuna

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

"pensamientos"

 **Canción recomendada:** Come little children-Hocus Pocus

* * *

 **Canción de cuna**

* * *

La espera se hacía ciertamente insoportable, el chico no aparecía y él estaba totalmente cansado de esperar, dando vueltas en el despacho resistió el impulso de destrozar el escritorio o alguna silla cuando golpearon la puerta del otro lado.

—Adelante—dijo con voz clara mientras trataba de controlarse y mostrar un rostro estoico.

—Mi Lord—el mortífago se hinco en el suelo en señal de sumisión—Tengo noticias.

—Adelante Severus, ¿Qué ha sucedido?

El mortífago se levantó mientras miraba el escritorio del mago oscuro, pues nunca era bueno mirar a los ojos al contrario, a menos que lo pidiese—Dumbledore planea ir por…—Luego el silencio se hizo presente por unos segundos, antes de cortarlo bruscamente— ¿Qué hace la letra de Potter en ese pergamino?

Y todo pareció caerse en pedazos.

* * *

Todo lo que él sabía, era que no podía moverse del lugar donde estaba, sus recuerdos eran confusos, el lugar era pequeño, estrecho y oscuro, probablemente era su viejo armario, él solo deseaba que el fin de semana pasara rápido, pues sus parientes habían salido y regresarían el lunes…ese día era viernes…recordó.

Mirando hacia el techo de su armario, empezó a tararear una canción que había escuchado en alguna parte mientras sentía el cambio venir a él, pensando que estando en una de sus otras formas estaría mejor. Más tranquilo y posiblemente sin hambre. Pues las sombras no sentían hambre, no como su envase humano al menos.

La oscuridad del pequeño cuarto parecía hacerse más pesada, parecía que entrar en ese lugar podría ser imposible, pues la oscuridad se comería a cualquier extraño que osara entrar en sus dominios.

Sintió lentamente sus pies cambiar, transformándose a algo más pequeño. Aprovechando el pequeño espacio de la habitación, luego el cambio lentamente alcanzo el resto del cuerpo, con una luz tranquila, oscura e imposible. Pero de forma pacífica.

El cambio fue rápido, a comparación de los primeros intentos dolorosos, sin embargo, aún sentía un poco de dolor…tal vez con más práctica haría todo más llevadero.

Aunque también supuso que eran las heridas en su cuerpo de ya varios días atrás. Cerró los ojos mientras el cambio finalizaba, el dolor evaporándose con lentitud y de forma gradual; pudo respirar sin dolor y con calma, pues en esta forma era mucho más sencillo respirar y descansar.

Pero sabía con una certeza terrible que al cambiar nuevamente en su forma humana, todo regresaría con mayor fuerza, esto solo era un remedio temporal, como si fuese un tipo de medicina que había terminado de hacer su efecto.

Luego se permitió acomodarse en la cama demasiado pequeña para su cuerpo humano, pero mucho más que perfecta en esa forma tan pequeña.

Y dejo llevarse por el sueño que tanto ansiaba.

Y el silencio reino en el lugar.

* * *

Había llegado el punto en que no podía importarle menos que uno de sus mortífagos estuviese en su despacho y apreciando con velado temor los cambios de humor de uno de los mayores magos de todos los tiempos.

Pero ahí se encontraba Severus Snape, frente al mago que un día juró ayudar a destruir en favor de Harry Potter…Mostrando más afecto por el chico que su propio bando.

Y por un momento el mortífago se replanteo sus lealtades hacía la luz.

—Tienes que ir por él…ahora—sentenció el mago oscuro golpeando con el puño cerrado el escritorio que tenía en su despacho.

—Pero mi Lord, Dumbledore planea ir por el chico dentro de cinco días…no puedo simplemente…

—Tienes que hacerlo, es una orden…—interrumpió con un tipo de voz que el mortífago no podía reconocer…

—Mi Lord…

—Él está en peligro—Y eso silenció las quejas del mago experto en pociones, replanteándose nuevamente muchas cosas, y tentado a hacerle caso al mago más temible de esa habitación.

—Está bien—Susurró mientras salía del despacho con rapidez, una dirección en mente, lo último que apreció antes de salir, fue al señor oscuro hablando por la red flú.

* * *

Entre su sueño sintió una luz venir a él, por un momento pensó en levantarse pero estaba tan cansado…trató de levantarse, solo para caer de nuevo en la cama con un ruido sordo.

Sintió que su cuerpo era levantado con lentitud, se quejó, aunque sabía que nadie podría entenderlo, a pesar de no sentir dolor…el sueño era insoportable.

Así que sin pensarlo demasiado y considerando que podría estar soñando, como lo haría él ante tal comodidad desconocida, se acomodó entre los brazos que le acunaban.

Este era un sueño demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

* * *

Como nota adicional me gustaría agradecer a mi beta paulina6198; por revisar este capítulo y los siguientes.


	11. Realidad

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Realidad**

* * *

Cuando empezó a despertar, lo primero que notó fueron las luces de algunas velas iluminando el lugar; era de noche, se sentía pesaroso y su cuerpo le exigía en cierta medida moverse, se levantó notando que todo era demasiado grande y en un segundo recordó que estaba en una de sus otras formas, se miró dispuesto a transformarse, sin embargo una figura en la habitación llamo terriblemente su atención, en una silla reclinable se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Tom…el señor oscuro al que le debía su lealtad.

Se congeló por un segundo, no recordaba haber venido aquí, la visión de un armario debajo de las escaleras regreso a su memoria mientras retrocedía en la ridículamente grande cama, pensó en escapar, sin embargo fue ese momento en que el mago frente a él escogió despertar de su sueño incómodo.

Miró al lado contrario de la cama, empezando a caminar pero las palabras del mayor le congelaron en el acto.

—Espera Harry…yo… ¿podemos hablar?

La voz amable del mayor llamo la atención del chico, sin embargo él no podía quedarse, no cuando sus tíos regresaban el lunes, no cuando no estaba preparado para todo el odio del mayor, camino dispuesto a desaparecer y regresar a los Dursley, cuando el contrario murmuró aquellas palabras aparentemente prohibidas— ¿Por favor?—Y el pequeño entendió que no tenía escapatoria…

Se sentó con cierta reticencia a escuchar lo que el contrario tenía que decir. Sin embargo el otro esperaba algo, algo que Harry no podía ver…

—Podrías…—luego le miró con cierta intensidad y Harry lo comprendió de inmediato, quería que se transformara en su cuerpo nuevamente, pero si lo hacía, el vería…vería lo que era, vería el monstruo que representaba como Harry. Sin embargo sintió su cuerpo cambiar traicionando sus pensamientos. Y el chico se sintió descubierto, y la mirada de horror del contrario solo cimento todos aquellos pensamientos terribles sobre su persona, él era un monstruo y no había mejor confirmación que aquellos ojos mirándole con terror.

* * *

No sabía con exactitud cómo es que había convencido al chico de quedarse y dormir, después de un llanto terrible y palabras de confort que pensó nunca saldrían de sus labios, le convenció de mirar a un medimago. El cual tenía unas noticias para nada alentadoras, y menos aún comprender como el chico estaba vivo…o relativamente vivo, pues sus signos no eran del todo normales, se preguntó si esto era lo que significaba ser una sombra.

Increíblemente Severus había estado presente en el momento en que el medimago reviso al niño y después de eso también, no se había retirado a pesar de las miradas insistentes pero silenciosas del mago oscuro, que por alguna extraña razón no podía castigar al mortífago insistente; no frente al chico.

* * *

Severus Snape se sentía terriblemente culpable, ver al chico en tales circunstancias era…inadmisible, ¿Cómo Dumbledore no se había dado cuenta del trato hacia el chico?

Él era consciente que el muchacho no tenía muchos amigos, considerando a la chica Lovegood y recientemente a Granger, (que había tomado una actitud amable hacia el niño) tampoco podía evitar notar el acoso que el muchacho recibía…posiblemente junto a la chica Lovegood, tendría que hablar con Filius… Ahora sentía que había traicionado a su amada Lily, él que había jurado proteger al chico que ahora yacía en cama, terriblemente débil y con un aspecto de haber pasado por el mismo averno.

Y ahora frente a su Lord, notando con dolorosa verdad que él se preocupaba por el muchacho de alguna forma que nunca había visto hacer a nadie en el bando de la luz, sentía como la balanza de la guerra se inclinaba con lentitud, y por primera vez en mucho tiempo sintió esperanza, esperanza por aquel chico que estaba recostado en la cama en la habitación adjunta a la de su Lord. Y esa esperanza era lo único que necesitaba para dar un salto de fe.


	12. De suma importancia

**Descripción**

 **Lord Voldemort se encuentra con un chico en su despacho, sin saber cómo entro y ganando la curiosidad del mago oscuro decide aceptar la lealtad del muchacho, sin darse cuenta que tal vez aceptó más que eso.**

 **Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

De suma importancia

* * *

—Harry, aunque creo que es muy pronto, necesito que me ayudes con una misión de suma importancia—Lord Voldemort hablo con el chico mientras tomaban el desayuno, conteniéndose en ordenar que el muchacho comiese más de lo poco que tenía en su plato. Harry le miró con consternación, pero en silencio, terriblemente silencioso desde que había llegado hace ya quince días. Y era frustrante no saber por qué.

—En el ministerio hay una sala, se llama la sala de las profecías, y debe haber una con tu nombre… ¿sería posible que la trajeras para mí?

El chico asintió mientras miraba su plato, tratando de comer todo lo que había, órdenes del medimago al parecer, luego frunció el ceño, esto era tan extraño.

Fue la tarde del día siguiente cuando pensó en hacer lo pedido por el mago oscuro, sin embargo estaba esperando a que el sol terminara de bajar, cuando las sombras serían más pronunciadas, caminando por los pasillos, encontró a su profesor de pociones.

—Potter, ¿Cómo te sientes?—la voz de su profesor de pociones le hizo pensar si estaba en una de sus consultas diarias, pero inmediatamente lo descarto, estas eran en las mañanas, después del almuerzo, no en la tarde.

—Bien profesor—se limitó a contestar

— ¿Has estado tomando tus pociones?—el chico asintió con solemnidad, Tom había dicho que era importante tomarlas, y él ante tales palabras, les habían dado la misma importancia.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? —El profesor pareció extrañamente iluminado ante tales palabras del chico, pues era la primera vez que el muchacho tomaba la iniciativa en una conversación.

—Sí, puedes hacerlo—contesto mientras le miraba con una pequeña sonrisa, o un intento de ella.

— ¿Por qué me tienen aquí?—La curiosidad en el rostro del mago mayor le tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo no retiro la pregunta, y espero con paciencia a que el otro contestara.

— ¿Desearías estar con tus parientes?—Preguntó con una voz dura, el chico se sobresaltó un poco, luego el profesor suspiro con cansancio, al parecer había actuado de forma extremista—Escucha, Harry, estás aquí porque creemos que es lo mejor para ti, no podemos dejarte nuevamente con tus parientes, ellos…no son…ideales para cuidarte—decidió decir, después de todo odiaría que el chico se asustara de nuevo.

—Pero, nadie me ha querido nunca—declaro como un hecho— ¿Quién va a querer un monstruo como yo? Yo…—bajo la mirada al suelo—pensé que era de utilidad a Tom, pero eso no es cierto, yo no sirvo, ¿Por qué me querrían aquí?—luego se removió un poco—deberían regresarme, yo…yo no sirvo para nada.

Con cada palabra del chico el profesor sintió que era golpeado por algún tipo de hechizo doloroso, aunque no de forma física, sin embargo dijo lo primero que se le vino a la mente, cosa rara en él— ¿Quién es Tom?

Harry frunció el ceño—Lord Vdle…Vodle…

— ¿Voldemort?—interrumpió mientras reprimía un escalofrió. Pero el asentimiento del chico valió la pena— ¿Por qué crees que no te quiere aquí?

El chico no separó la vista del suelo, y ahora retorcía las manos en nerviosismo—el me hechizo…la última vez que lo vi…antes de todo esto.

Severus Snape le miro confundido antes de recordar a un chico gritando en la última junta en la antigua mansión de Lord Voldemort, frunció el ceño por un segundo, sin embargo trato de relajarse, no podía hacer pensar al chico que estaba en lo correcto.

—No justifico lo que hizo—menciono mientras miraba al muchacho — pero estoy seguro que eso no volverá a suceder, ¿Has hablado con él sobre esto? — La negación del muchacho no le sorprendió—Deberías hablar con él, es el que mejor podría contestarte.

Harry asintió con la cabeza mientras murmuraba "eso haré" cuando ambos habían llegado a una ventana, la oscuridad había llegado—Tengo que irme—Dijo el chico con una sonrisa presumida, cambiando totalmente el ambiente en el que estaban sumidos hace rato. Luego corrió hacia una esquina oscura y desapareció ante la mirada atónita del mortífago.

Fue al día siguiente que Snape fue llamado al despacho de Lord Voldemort.


	13. Profecía inclumplida

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

 **Notas de capítulo**

* * *

 **Profecía incumplida**

* * *

Tanto Harry como Severus estaban sentados frente al escritorio del mago oscuro, ambos mirando un orbe que iluminaba con luz propia, los magos de mayor edad sentían cierta tensión mientras el chico miraba el orbe con fascinación—Dices que es una profecía entre nosotros—preguntó con cierta curiosidad, el contrario asintió, conociendo el principio de la misma, y no queriendo hacer daño al muchacho de nuevo.

—Mi Lord, si me permite…—la mano del mago oscuro se levantó deteniendo la diatriba del contario.

—Esto es algo que se tiene que hacer, debemos saber el contenido…para averiguar qué pasos debemos seguir—Para el maestro de pociones, la amenaza estaba dicha entre palabras.

Sin mayor contratiempo y con el aliento sostenido, el mago oscuro toco la esfera, y una voz de mujer fue inundando la habitación con monotonía.

-Profecía-

Cuando el silencio se hizo insoportable de sostener y la tensión se podía cortar con un cuchillo de mantequilla, Voldemort se encontraba en un grave dilema, si ambos no podían vivir…uno debía morir…y él no quería morir, no podía morir. En cambio el chico…alejo esos pensamientos, podría pensarlo y darle una muerte digna y para nada dolorosa.

Snape al contrario estaba tenso, preparándose para tomar al chico y huir si era necesario. Pues no sabía cómo actuaria Lord Voldemort.

— ¿Seguros que esa es la profecía?—comento el chico mientras los magos mayores asintieron con aplomo, el chico con el ceño fruncido apreciado por ambos magos al no traer su capa—entonces ya no sirve…—Luego se levantó con tranquilidad mientras pensaba salir de la habitación. Perdiendo el interés en la conversación de inmediato.

— ¿Qué quieres decir Potter?—Preguntó Snape, una luz de esperanza haciéndose camino con lentitud, la cual fue destrozada un segundo después.

—Oh, porque Harry Potter está muerto—dijo como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo, antes de salir por la habitación, dejando a los dos magos totalmente desconcertados y en cierta parte aterrados.

Fue tres días después que encontraron al chico en las cocinas, comiendo un sándwich que un elfo doméstico le obligaba a comer, Voldemort se acercó al muchacho, curioso por no haber visto al niño en los días anteriores—Hola, Harry—El chico se sobresaltó, pero devolvió el saludo de inmediato, aunque con sonidos inentendibles, pues tenía la boca llena, ante lo cual Voldemort hizo una mueca.

—Lo siento—mencionó cuando había terminado—No suelen hablarme mientras como…a veces olvido eso de los modales—luego le dio al mago oscuro una sonrisa de vergüenza…o al menos el chico esperaba que fuese de vergüenza.

El mago oscuro dejo pasar el arrebato del muchacho— ¿El otro día…mencionaste algo…desconcertante, me podrías explicar que es lo que querías decir?

Harry le miro confuso por un momento, antes de entender lo que el contrario había mencionado, luego sonrió con felicidad—Ya te lo había dicho, soy una sombra—Para Harry eso parecía englobar todo el concepto, porque no dio más explicaciones al respecto.

—Sí, lo mencionaste antes…pero ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¿Que no eres Harry Potter?

El chico lo miró con el ceño fruncido—No…no exactamente…creo que lo que quiero decir es que ya no soy Harry Potter, nunca más—Luego el chico sonrió, una sonrisa que dio escalofríos al mago oscuro al venir de un muchacho que veía tan inocente.

—Que…—empezó pero el chico le interrumpió— "Atentos han de estar, ante los hijos de las sombras que han de morir para renacer"

—"pues su poder no vendrá sin un sacrificio hacer"—Terminó de decir el mayor, atónito ante el muchacho frente a él que ahora sonreía como un loco.

—Ves, yo no soy Harry Potter, ya no, el murió hace ya tantos meses atrás, yo solo soy su sombra, y lo seré por toda la eternidad.

* * *

Lamento haber tardado tanto, prácticamente carezco de tiempo para estar en la PC. Después de este capitulo, solo quedará el prólogo.


	14. Epílogo

**Categoría** :

Fiction Rated (9+) Por contener temas adultos sugeridos

 **Advertencia** :

Mucho OoC

 **Disclaimer**

Los personajes como el ambiente en el que se desarrolla la historia son de propiedad de JK Rowling yo solo los utilizo como medio de entretenimiento.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

* * *

Había pasado un año desde que Harry había escapado del lugar donde se encontraba, era común que el chico mandara cartas a Luna Lovegood y a Hermione Granger las dos únicas amistades que mantenía desde que el chico decidió escapar de su vida anterior. Siempre a la misma hora, el mismo día y con la misma lechuza.

Severus Snape había tomado la responsabilidad de cuidar al chico mientras este estuviese dentro de la mansión, responsabilidad que Lord Voldemort apreciaba enormemente aunque no lo mencionara, él no quería encontrarse nuevamente con la disyuntiva de hace un año, situación que le había costado casi cualquier tipo de contacto con el muchacho por unos meses. Y con Severus Snape fuera de Hogwarts…era un adecuado uso para el hombre mayor.

Mientras tanto, Tom Riddle había tenido que cambiar un poco los objetivos por los que luchaba en la guerra, no había sido un cambio demasiado significativo a sus ojos, decidirse por no matar a todos los muggles en el planeta había dado una visión diferente de las razones de su lucha. Había tomado algunos meses implementar sus ideas e incluso los más leales a las antiguas creencias se mostraban reticentes, pero estaba funcionando. Y aparentemente algunos nacidos de muggles se encontraban curiosos sobre este nuevo giro de las cosas. Después de todo, esto resultaba en más reclutas a sus filas.

El mayor se recargó en la silla detrás del escritorio, recordando repentinamente la plática con Harry hace un año que aún venía a su mente con fuerza, a pesar del tiempo.

Una sombra…hijos de la oscuridad misma y del sufrimiento.

Él había leído el encantamiento hace tantos años ya que le había resultado difícil recordarlo en un principio; cuando estaba en búsqueda de la inmortalidad y poder, sin embargo en ese entonces e incluso ahora, había tenido miedo…miedo a la muerte, pues como Harry había entendido de inmediato, él también lo había hecho en su momento y por esa razón descarto tal ritual como una opción a su ansiosa búsqueda.

El ritual no era muy elaborado, solo constaba de un círculo hecho con sal y un poco de su sangre…además de unas palabras difícilmente decibles o comprensibles…probablemente lo único difícil de todo. Sin embargo ni siquiera él sabía lo que sucedía después, la lectura en sus años más jóvenes no le habían dicho nada y buscar un libro sobre las sombras era prácticamente imposible…ni siquiera sabía cómo Harry había obtenido una copia del ritual.

Luego estaba la lucha con el bando de la luz, estaba siendo fructífera después de la desaparición de Harry Potter, el intento de poner a Neville Longbottom como el nuevo niño que vivió solo trajo confusión a la ya temerosa multitud, y el ministerio estaba arrasando la reputación de Albus Dumbledore como director y líder del bando de la luz. Dejando libre la entrada del perdido heredero de los Gaunt; Tom Riddle y a su protegido Tiberius Larkin.

— ¡Tom! llegaremos tarde a la cena de navidad de los Malfoy—El grito de Harry le trajo de vuelta a la realidad, era curioso cómo él y Severus no se acostumbraban al nuevo nombre del chico a pesar de llevar con el algunos meses, simplemente no le quedaba—No vamos tarde—Lord Voldemort tomo los papeles en su escritorio, anteriormente olvidados debido a sus divagaciones.

—No salgas con eso de que las personas importantes tardan unos minutos más en llegar, eso es una excusa para no ser puntual—Reclamó el chico de ahora 16 años, casi 17. Voldemort le miró por unos momentos con tristeza, aunque se aseguró que no se mostrara en su semblante, los años de desnutrición habían hecho mella en el cuerpo del muchacho que aún era bastante delgado y bajito para su edad. Nunca llegaría a tener el porte alto de la familia Potter e incluso aún seguían luchando para que el chico comiera una mayor cantidad de alimentos. Pero a pesar de todo le sonrió al muchacho, posiblemente ante una nueva y posible vida para el chico— ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Tengo una mancha en la cara?

Lord Voldemort rio con gracia—No, anda que ya vamos tarde.

— ¡Eso es lo que yo dije!

Ambos se dirigieron hacia la red flú, dispuestos a ir a la terriblemente lujosa fiesta de navidad de la familia Malfoy.

—Por cierto—el chico buscó algo entre sus ropas, sacando un par de pequeñas cajas decoradas con colores sobrios—Me dará vergüenza entregarte esto después, así que aquí tienes—empujo ambas cajas hacia el mayor con prisa, luego se metió en la chimenea— ¡Mansión Malfoy! —y desapareció en llamas verdes con prontitud.

Tom Riddle miró ambas cajas con sorpresa mal disimulada, no eran muy grandes y ambas cabían entre ambas manos sin mayor problema. Miró las tarjetas que estaban pegadas en ellas. Una decía "Feliz Navidad" y la otra causo cierto revuelo en él "Feliz Cumpleaños, no abrir hasta el 31 de diciembre, está hechizado por si lo intentas" Luego frunció el ceño hacia la chimenea, él nunca le había dicho a Harry cuándo era su cumpleaños.

* * *

Ya llegamos al final de esta historia, cualquier corrección, pregunta, duda o aclaración las contestaré o corregiré en cuanto pueda, sé que hay muchas cosas que no se dijeron, lo que le sucedió a Harry para ser así, podría haber ahondado más en la situación de Harry como una sombra, pero también la mayor parte de esto esta del punto de vista de Tom, y Tom no conoce mucho sobre Harry, no de su situación en el colegio, sabe que fue molestado y recibía cierto tipo de violencia de sus pares, pero no sabe todo lo que vivía Harry día a día.

Hay algunas explicaciones que estoy dando por MP, supongo que puedo dejar alguna forma diferente para comunicarse conmigo en mi perfil para aquellos que no tengan una cuenta en esta página y deseen una explicación más detallada. Esta historia termina aquí y no considero seguir con una secuela. No niego la posibilidad de escribir más sobre esto, pero es poco probable.

Espero que la historia les resultara entretenida.

Un especial agradecimiento a: Vivi Neko, Shiray Gaunt, Mar 91, Anairafuji, GalaxInfinity, TheFortune, Sayamairan y Pitufina27 por sus Reviews.

Un abrazo a todos ustedes que siguieron leyendo hasta el final :)


End file.
